Items
Overview Items and fortifications are used to survive against hordes of the Infected. These randomly spawn in fixed locations on the map. Items and Fortifications will spawn separately from each other; any spot that spawns Items will not spawn Fortifications, and vice versa. There are currently 8 items and 4 fortifications in the game. Players should remember that they'll lose all of their items and fortifications if they die, even if they're revived. They should take care to not get into any unnecessary trouble if they're carrying a 50 cal. Pressing G or scrolling the mouse wheel will cycle through all available grenades(Frag, Molotov, Gas). Alternatively, pressing 4, 5, or 6 will select the corresponding grenade, in the same order. To deploy Fortifications, press F to equip a hammer, then scroll the mouse wheel to select the fortification the player wants to use. Then, they must hold down the fire button to deploy it. Each different fortification takes a different amount of hammer swings to deploy. There are a couple of perks that will influence a single item or fortification in some way. * Medic makes bandages heal 6 more HP. * Caffeinated makes energy drinks last for an additional 10 seconds. * Play Maker increases clap bomb capacity by 1. * Fortifier increases barbed wire capacity by 2. * Efficiency decreases the time it takes to build the 50 Cal by 33%. * Enhanced Electronics increases clap bomb range by 40%. * Pyrotechnic increases the damage of clap bombs and jacks by 35%. * Carpenter decreases the time it takes to build fortifications by 25%. Items Medical * Bandages - Restores a fifth of the player's health, equivalent to a single bar. * Medkit - Completely restores the player's health when picked up. Throwables * Frag - Explodes a few seconds after thrown, dealing splash damage to enemies around it. * Molotov - Lights ground on fire for a limited time. Causes damage-over-time to any infected that enter it, which is enough to kill all but Bloaters and Riot Infected. * Nerve Gas - Similar to the Molotov, but instead of fire, it releases Nerve Gas into the surrounding area, slowing down nearby infected. Other * Ammo Box - Gives the player ammunition. Usually gives a single "magazine/clip", but some guns pick up more, with the Ruger 10/22, for example, picking up 2 "mags" instead. Useful for guns with a decent amount of ammo in the gun itself. * Energy Drink - Temporarily gives the player a speed boost followed by a faded blue affect at the edges of the player's screen. Lasts 30 seconds. * Body Armor - Decreases damage taken by the user by 50%, with the armor taking the brunt of the attacks. The health of Body Armor is shown on a blue bar next to the Health bar. Does not work against Bloater spores or Burster gas. Fortifications * Jack - Timed explosive that when deployed, explodes after roughly 10 seconds. * Clap Bomb - Directional mine that kills infected when it hits the bomb's line of detection. * Barbed Wire - Slows and damages infected that touch it. Grants the player who placed the barbed wire an assist bonus when an infected that touches it is killed by another player. * 50 Cal - Special fortification obtained from Supply Helicopter pallets. Takes three hammer swings to deploy and can be used by any player. It carries 200 bullets, can rotate about 45 degrees, and deals high damage. Category:Lists